


Sunsets Are Beginnings, Too.

by PintsOfGeekery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Changing the past, Claudia is alive, Danny invites them to Hawaii, Lorddy, Maddy is alive, Mentions of rewriting history, POV Lydia Martin, Post-Season/Series 06, Scallison, Slice of Life, Stilinskis - Freeform, Stydia, allison is alive, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PintsOfGeekery/pseuds/PintsOfGeekery
Summary: Lydia watches Stiles blush and marvels in seeing their families reunited, friends returned and futures full of love.    In the original past they’re given a choice.  They choose to each sacrifice some of their power and each fulfill a Task. Waking under the canopy of the Nemeton, they stop Its felling, then prevent Hale fire, save assorted family members and celebrate every happy ending that ensues.





	

  


In the original past they’re given a choice. They choose to each sacrifice some of their power and each fulfill a Task. Waking under the canopy of the Nemeton, they stop Its felling, then prevent Hale fire, save assorted family members and celebrate every happy ending that ensues.

  


They’re the only ones who remember both timelines, Stiles and Lydia lived a bit longer than the others. Remembering the deaths of their friends yet seeing them all alive took some getting used to, honestly, but everything was worth it. Beacon Hills is protected, families are alive, a gap year in Hawai'i sounds more than perfect. Another great suggestion by Danny, and Lydia is oddly quick to agree. Grandma Lorraine wanted to sail the Islands with Noni Maddy, after all. Stiles grins and admits he and Sheriff can’t wait to teach Mom to surf.

  


Lydia somehow knows the blush rising over Stiles’ nape is the exact same as the sunset they’ll watch silhouette their family, featureless shadows becoming more real and recognizable with each step toward them. She smiles back, thinking of fearful symmetry, equipoise and antipodes; scales and coins, inadequate metaphors and rigid analogies. She’s certain of this, however: he is absolutely unafraid of the darkest parts of her and equally fearless in his love.  
Unfolding his arms from around his knees, he gently pulls her over to rest against his chest, tilting his head to rest on hers. They silently watch the reunited couples until her sharp in drawn breath. “Lydia?” Soft, questioning and implying patience for a response that his rising heartbeat betrays. She leans into him, murmuring assurances.  


Her grandmothers are holding hands as they walk, part of a generation that refused to hide their love and unapologetically challenged society so future generations could live and love openly, unafraid and equal. Her best friend and his, taking the best parts of Beauty and the Beast as well as Romeo and Juliet to shape their own love story and the future of not just families, but Hunters and supernaturals. Not all monsters do monstrous things, be careful not to become the monsters yourselves and protect all of those who need protection: they openly discussed the fear, broken trust and struggles they faced, their honesty and obvious passion for the cause slowly changing attitudes worldwide. 

  


But right now, right here, this moment is her world. Her family is alive, her friends are alive, the sunset is beautiful and she is in love.  


Her tawny-eyed boy promises their future will be amazing, whispering everything she wanted to hear. Stopping him with a kiss promising a future of its own, she reminds him they just literally rewrote the world. If they can do that, she’s absolutely certain the lifetime they’ll create this time around will be amazing. She believes in him, he believes in her, they _believe_ and in that instant their future begins. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a mashup of two prompts: The Pack travels to Hawaii & an AU involving characters we'd lost.


End file.
